theloudhousefandomcom_id-20200216-history
Flip
John DiMaggio Saar Badishi Mikołaj Klimek José Antonio Macías José Luis Miranda (No Spoilers) Jorge Vasconcellos Ricardo Rossatto (Intern for the Worse) Radik Mukhametzyanov Diomid Vinogradov (Roadie to Nowhere) Marko Cindrić Jürgen Holdorf Philippe Roullier Walter Rivetti Gianni Gaude (For Bros About to Rock) Jan Nonhof Aaron Martinez Christos Thanos}} |usia = Tidak diketahui (Lansia) |pekerjaan = Pemilik Flip's Food & Fuel Penjual smoothie |keluarga = Gip (kakek buyut) |teman = Lisa (dalam fantasi) Clyde (terkadang) Lincoln (terkadang) Rita Lynn Keluarga Loud Keluarga Santiago Keluarga Casagrande Mr. Grouse |musuh = Katherine Papa Wheelie Lincoln (terkadang) Clyde (terkadang) Bobbie Fletcher |suka = Menjual smoothie Penjualan garasi Hal-hal yang gratis Uang Menipu karyawannya Peramal nasib Menipu orang lain Menghabiskan Pengucapan Syukur di tokonya Burpin' Burger |tidak suka = Karyawannya mengendur Reporter TV Ledakan Makanan pedas Membersihkan toilet tokonya Mesinnya tidak berfungsi dengan benar |kutipan = "Flippees dijual! Beli satu, beli yang kedua dengan harga yang sama!"}} Flip adalah pemilik Flip's Food & Fuel, pom bensin dan toko serba ada yang berlokasi di Royal Woods. Dia pertama kali muncul di episode "Butterfly Effect", dan sejak itu, dia telah membuat banyak penampilan dan cameo lainnya. Dalam episode "Intern for the Worse", ia kembali sebagai antagonis utama. Kepribadian Dia tampaknya menjadi oportunis yang angkuh dan penipu, seperti yang terlihat dalam episode "Come Sale Away", di mana ia berhasil menipu setiap saudara kandung Loud dengan memberi mereka "selimut Lily" dengan imbalan uang penjualan garasi mereka. Dalam episode "Out on a Limo", Lincoln menyatakan bahwa dia tidak pernah memberinya smoothie gratis, yang berarti bahwa Flip itu pelit. Dalam episode "Intern for the Worse", ia datang di antara persahabatan Lincoln dan Clyde, dengan membuat mereka bersaing untuk posisi staf peringkat yang lebih tinggi di tokonya, banyak untuk keuntungannya. Flip juga pria yang sangat menjijikkan, seperti yang terlihat dalam episode "Intern for the Worse" di mana dia menjual susu kadaluarsa, dan menggunakan mesin keju meleleh untuk meletakkan pakaian kotornya, sebagian besar kaos kakinya. Dia juga memalsukan tiket lotere dengan spidol hitam. Oli yang dia gunakan di tokonya sebenarnya adalah lemak hot dog. Perilakunya yang menjijikkan ditunjukkan lagi di episode "Roadie to Nowhere", di mana dia memiliki begitu banyak bekas tusukan di giginya yang Rita coba untuk mencopotnya. Dia juga memiliki gigi palsu yang terbuat dari dendeng, yang Luna pingsan karena terkejut. Penampilan Flip adalah lelaki tua berperawakan pendek. Dia memiliki rambut abu-abu, dan bintik botak di atas kepalanya. Ia juga memiliki kumis abu-abu, dan alis juga. Dia memakai kaos putih, celana cokelat, dan sepatu hitam. Di Musim 1, ia memiliki alis putih, tetapi mulai dengan Musim 2, alisnya berwarna abu-abu. Dalam episode "Intern for the Worse", ia mengenakan kemeja berkancing berwarna merah, bukan kaus putihnya yang biasa. Dalam setiap penampilan sesudahnya, sepertinya dia kembali ke baju yang mirip dengan yang dia miliki di musim pertama, tapi itu merah, bukan putih. Penampilan Episode Musim 1 * "Butterfly Effect" * "For Bros About to Rock" * "Attention Deficit" (penampilan cameo) * "Out on a Limo" * "Come Sale Away" * "A Fair to Remember" (penampilan cameo) Musim 2 * "Intern for the Worse" * "No Spoilers" * "Mall of Duty" * "Snow Way Out" Musim 3 * "Roadie to Nowhere" * "No Place Like Homeschool" (disebutkan) * "Net Gains" * "Missed Connection" * "Deal Me Out" * "Scales of Justice" * "The Spies Who Loved Me" * "House of Lies" (disebutkan) * "Tea Tale Heart" * "The Loudest Thanksgiving" * "Driving Ambition" (penampilan cameo) * "The Write Stuff" (penampilan cameo) * "Racing Hearts" (penampilan cameo) * "Antiqued Off" Musim 4 * "Face the Music with the Casagrandes" (penampilan cameo) * "Washed Up" * "Recipe for Disaster" (kilas balik) * "Present Tense" * "Any Given Sundae" * "Tails of Woe" (penampilan cameo) * "Can't Hardly Wait" Trivia * Menurut Lisa dalam episode "Butterfly Effect", Flip adalah satu-satunya orang di kota yang akan mempekerjakan seorang anak berusia empat tahun tanpa pengalaman. Tidak diketahui apakah ini benar, atau hanya bagian dari fantasi Lincoln. * Fakta bahwa ia memotong sudut, merusak tanggal kedaluwarsa, dan memiliki kondisi tidak sehat dengan makanan yang dijualnya, mirip dengan Apu dari . ** Fakta bahwa slushies yang dijualnya memiliki nama mereka sendiri, mirip dengan Squishees, yang dijual Apu di Kwik-E-Mart. * Dia menerima sedikit desain ulang di Musim 2, dengan yang utama adalah desain kumis yang berbeda. * Fakta sulih suara: ** Nama Polandia-nya adalah Filip. ** Aktor suara Polandia-nya, Mikołaj Klimek, juga mengisi suara Hector Casagrande, T-Bone, dan Park Ranger. ** John DiMaggio menggunakan suara Bender-nya (dari ) ketika mengisi suara Flip. ** Meskipun Saar Badishi selalu mengisi suara Flip dalam versi bahasa Ibrani, ia telah menggunakan tiga suara berbeda untuknya: *** Satu suara yang ia gunakan dalam episode "Butterfly Effect", "For Bros About to Rock", dan "Out on a Limo". *** Satu suara yang ia gunakan dalam episode "Come Sale Away", "No Spoilers", "Mall of Duty", "Snow Way Out", "Roadie to Nowhere", "Net Gains", "Missed Connection", dan "Deal Me Out". *** Satu suara yang ia gunakan dalam episode "Intern for the Worse". *** Ini adalah kasus serupa dalam versi Amerika Latin. Namun, dalam hal ini, suaranya terdengar berbeda di episode "Intern for the Worse". *** Saar Badishi juga mengisi suara Howard dan Mr. Grouse dalam alih suara bahasa Ibrani. Yang menarik, Mr. Grouse adalah karakter lain yang juga diisi suaranya oleh John DiMaggio. ** José Antonio Macías juga mengisi suara Hunter Spector dan Hugh di alih suara Amerika Latin. ** Aktor suara Belanda-nya, Jan Nonhof, juga menyuarakan pengganti Lincoln di episode "Fool Me Twice". * Dalam episode "No Spoilers", bajunya mirip dengan yang dia miliki di musim pertama, tapi warnanya merah dan bukan putih. * Hal ini terungkap dalam episode "Snow Way Out", bahwa Flip memiliki , yang ia gunakan sebagai bajak salju. * Dalam episode "Roadie to Nowhere", terungkap bahwa ia memiliki kebersihan gigi yang buruk yang ia nyatakan bahwa menjalankan tokonya lebih mendesak, dan lebih jauh lagi, menurut Rita, penunjukkannya sudah siap selama 10 tahun. * Dalam episode "Net Gains", sangat mungkin dia telah masuk penjara sebelumnya karena salah satu narapidana mengenalinya karena dia dan Lynn sedang mengemudi. * Itu terungkap dalam episode Lucy dari "Listen Out Loud", bahwa kakek buyutnya, Gip, mendirikan bisnis pertama di Royal Woods, yang disebut "Gip's Girldes 'N' Garters". * Dalam episode "The Spies Who Loved Me", terungkap bahwa Flip memiliki masalah ketidaksabaran, karena perjuangannya memperbaiki mesin Flipee dan mesin keju nacho benar-benar memperburuknya. * Dalam "Recipe for Disaster", terungkap bahwa ia dulunya seorang anak sekolah menengah dan berada di sekolah menengah yang sama dengan Lynn Sr. en:Flip es:Flip ru:Флип pl:Pan Filip tl:Flip Kategori:Laki-laki Kategori:Dewasa Kategori:Karakter Kategori:Manusia Kategori:Karakter Kecil Kategori:Orang Berumur Tua